c'était écrit dans ses yeux
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: [FIC FINIE]Ils auraient du le voir...le comprendre...il avait tellement changé mais comment comprendre s'il ne dit rien...HeeroXDuo...dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1: Te regarder

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** j'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce que c'est?

**Genre:** me connaissant, vous savez que je ne fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose et un peu dramatique

**couple**: 1X2 comme d'hab

**disclaimer**: ils sont pas à moi mais mon histoire oui

**résumé:** C'est tellement plus facile parfois de fermer les yeux alors qu'une personne souffre

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, la suite ne viendra pas avant deux semaines maxi, désolé mais j'aurais pas accés à l'ordi donc voilà pourquoi le délai sera aussi long!!

hé ma fan number one, j'espère que tu vas la lire!!

**CHAPITRE I**

La geurre s'est finie avec la mort de Treize Kushrénéda

C'était il y a 5 ans...

Nous nous sommes tous dispersés...

Quatre et Trowa ont décidés d'aider les familles à se reconstruire

Wufei, lui, a préféré continuer à défendre le peuple

Moi, je continue de seconder Réléna et lui sert parfois de garde du corps, j'essaye de reprendre une vie normale mais ce n'est pas toujours évident...

Quant à Duo, on n'avait jamais eu aucun signe de vie de lui...

Une nouvelle guerre s'est déclarée, plus dévastatrice que les précédentes 5 ans plus tard

On a été rappelé, on a tous répondu à l'appel, on ne nous a pas obligé à vivre de nouveau ensemble, pour nous c'était logique et même si on ne le montrait pas souvent on était heureux de se retrouver...

On n'a pas vraiment changé, on a tous gardé nos traits de caractère...enfin presque tous...

On aurait du le voir...

On aurait du comprendre...

Mais c'était tellement plus facile de faire semblant de ne pas voir...

Pourtant c'était écrit dans ses yeux...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je rentre de mission, éreinté et blessé, pourtant c'était une mission tout ce qu'il y avait des plus banales, une cellule terroriste s'était donné rendez-vous et j'étais chargé de prendre des photos des chefs de cette cellule,

Mais on m'a découvert et j'ai du m'enfuir après en avoir refroidi qelques uns, la routine quoi...

- Oh Yuy, déjà rentré?!

- Wufei, ça va!! fous lui la paix, commences pas avec tes sarcasmes!

- c'est bon Quatre, si on peut même plus rigoler...t'es ennuyant comme gars

- Trowa, dis quelque chose, défends moi!

-...

C'est comme ça pratiquement tous les soirs, ils se chamaillent comme des gosses mais la seule ombre dans ce tableau presque parfait, c'est Duo, il est resté complètement impassible face à ce spectacle, il ne dit rien, ne les regarde même pas et continue de lire son livre.

Je profite qu'ils ne s'intéressent plus à moi pour monter à l'étage et une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'asseois sur le rebord de la baignoire et soulève doucement mon tee-shirt...merde ils m'ont pas raté ces fumiers...me voilà avec une nouvelle entaille sur l'abdomen, pas très profonde mais je vais devoir me recoudre.

J'essaye donc d'attraper la boîte à pharmacie mais ma blessure me fait mal et la boite m'échappe des mains pour s'écraser à terre tandis que je me rasseois aussi sec pour reprendre mon souffle, j'ai failli tomber dans les vapes et ça ne me ressemble pas!

Je remarque alors qu'à côté de la boîte, il a des pieds, puis je vois une paire de mains l'attraper ainsi que de longs cheveux tomber au dessus de l'épaule de leur propriétaire, je ne dis rien...je le laisse s'approcher et regarder de plus près ma blessure avant qu'il n'ouvre la boîte et prenne tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me recoudre.

Il ne me regarde pas alors que moi je le fixe depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle de bain, n'importe qui aurait flanché devant mon regard insistant mais pas lui, il s'occupe de me recoudre...depuis quand ça a tellement changé entre lui et moi?...ah oui, je me rappelle...depuis la fin de la première guerre...depuis le jour où il est parti ne laissant derrière lui aucune adresse...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas qu'il a fini de me soigner et qu'il s'apprête à s'en aller, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se prend la peine de m'aider alors que dans ses yeux, il n'y a que du mépris pour moi, question que je m'empresse de lui poser

- Duo, tu me détestes donc tant que ça?

-...

- DUO!

- Fermes la Yuy!

Sa main est sur la poignet de porte mais lui, il me regarde enfin et je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux, de la colère? ça c'est certain mais autre chose que je ne déchiffre pas...

- Décidemment tu comprendras jamais rien...

C'est la seule phrase qu'il prononce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et je ne cherche pas à le retenir après tout s'il a un problème existentiel, qu'il se débrouille, on a pas de temps à perdre avec les caprices d'un gosse...enfin...plus vraiment d'un gosse...

c'est donc fatigué que je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, je n'ai pas le courage d'éteindre la lumière et m'endors comme ça, le bras couvrant mes yeux. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, la pièce est plongée dans le noir et le réveil indique 2h30, j'ai dormi seulement 4h et mon ventre crie famine, c'est avec paresse que je m'extirpe de mon lit et sors de la chambre avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine...Une fois arrivé en bas, je constate que tout le monde ne dort pas encore et que la lumière de la cuisine est allumé, lentement et sans faire de bruit, je m'avance vers l'origine des voix et en distingue deux: Quatre et Duo

-...c'est pas vrai Duo...t'as pas un mauvais fond...

- et pourtant, y'a des moments où...si je me retenais pas...

De quoi ils parlent? je préfère qu'ils ne me voient pas et reste derrière la porte, eux ne me voient pas mais moi oui, je vois Duo de dos, je remarque alors que c'est la première fois que je le regarde vraiment, il a changé il n'a plus le corps d'un gamin de 15 ans, il est beaucoup plus carré et ses cheveux maintenant lui arrive en dessous des omoplates et sont attaché en queue de cheval, c'était la seule chose qui m'avait frappé quand je l'avais revu...mais un autre détail attire mon attention, il semble si fatigué, la façon dont il se tient, un peu avachi, il n'est plus le même et je semble enfin m'en rendre compte.

- laisses lui un peu de temps, tu sais bien comment il est...

- ...justement je commence à en avoir marre de voir qu'il ne change pas! et entre nous Quatre...par moment...

Il soupire

-...par moment...j'aurais préféré que Réléna ne se mette jamais entre lui et moi...

- Tu le penses pas Duo, rassures moi?

- je...

J'ai la réponse à ma question, alors c'est comme ça Duo, tu préférerais me voir mort plutôt qu'avec vous? je cherche alors à m'éclipser quand mon portable que j'avais oublier de retirer de ma poche se met à vibrer, je lis le message et fronce les sourcils, bon si on a pas le choix, le plus naturellement du monde, j'entre dans la cuisine et fais sursauter Quatre qui devient très pâle, Duo, lui, n'émet pas le moindre mouvement...

- T'es là depuis longtemps Heero?

Je jette un regarde du côté de ce baka mais si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il se fout de savoir si j'ai entendu quelque chose mais je le connais, et la façon dont ses doigts se crispent sur sa tasse le trahissent

- Mission urgente, réveilles les autres, on part tout de suite!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- on est encerclé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Heero!!

Bordel, c'est pas vrai, ils auraient pu nous donner plus d'infos, on est tombé dans un piège et leurs armes sont plus sophistiqués que les notres..je regarde à gauche et je vois Quatre qui soutient Trowa dont le gundam eSt salement amoché, de l'autre côté Wufei cherche une porte de sortie et Duo lui, nous couvre comme il peut

- Quatre! emmène Trowa...Duo, Wufei, couvrez-les du mieux que vous pouvez, on se retire!

L'ennemis se rapproche et très vite, je n'ai bientôt plus de munitions, je regarde si les autres sont bien partis, au moins il n'y aura pas de perte cette fois-ci...je commence à cannarder les mobiles que je vois mais bien vite je suis surpassé, ils sont trop nombreux mais je sens tout à coup qu'on me tire par derrière

- Non de dieu Yuy, barres toi, tu vois pas que t'es pas de taille!

- lâches moi Duo, je t'ai donné un ordre alors dégages c'est COMPRIS!

- T'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER!

J'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il m'entraîne avec lui tandis que les autres continuent à nous tirer dessus, c'était moins une mais...

- On réglera ça une fois rentré Duo!

Nous avons donc réussi à nous enfuir mais c'est loin d'être terminé!

Une fois nos gundams dans le hangard, je remarque que Duo est déjà parti, il ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois, ohh non!!

- DUO! t'as intérêt à te retourner quand je te parle ou je...

- ou tu QUOI YUY? il s'est retourné alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon et attend que j'arrive en face de lui pour continuer: -tu vas m'en foutre une, ben vas-y te gènes pas! y'avais urgence là, je sais pas si t'avais remarqué mais Trowa été blessé, il fallait le ramener, on allait pas te laisser derrière mais Bon dieu! j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait!

Non je l'ai dit tu t'en tireras pas à si bon compte, cela fait deja plusieurs semaines qu'on doit supporter toutes tes sautes d'humeur, ton comportement étrange et cela nous affecte tous! je ne vais pas le laisser me dicter ma conduite devant les autres

- Je t'avais donné un ordre Maxwell et quand je donne un ordre, tu l'éxécutes sans broncher!

Le ton commence à monter, je vois dans ses yeux une rage mal contenue et qui va bientôt finir par éclater, je n'attend que ça, c'est le moment de régler nos comptes, j'ai hâte de savoir maintenant ce qui te ronge depuis si longtemps

- Tu étais peut-être le meilleur soldat il y a cinq ans, Tu avais été désigné par les profs pour être notre leader, on ne nous avait pas demandé notre avis et cinq après tu te crois encore le chef mais réveilles toi c'est fini ce temps là! TU n'es plus le chef, TU n'as aucun ordre à me donner et ce depuis que le conseil des vieux a été dissoud alors faudra t'y faire parce que je t'obéirais jamais Perfect connard!

c'est parti tout seul, mon poing est parti dans sa figure, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, les trois autres nous regardent d'un air choqué, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que Duo et moi en venont aux mains, c'est la première fois qu'il me tient tête en fait et ma fierté en prend un coup, c'est peut-être pour une raison complètement idiote mais je ne supporte qu'on discute mes décisions.

Néammoins je le vois se relever et passer sa main sur sa joue, il saigne, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort mais peut-être comprendra-t-il qu'il faut pas me pousser!

- c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé? arranger les choses avec la violence?

Il me nargue avec son petit sourire qui en redemande, je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur, c'était pas censé tourner comme ça

- arrêtez maintenant! Heero, Duo, mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend?! Duo, faut qu'on te soigne...

D'un geste, j'intime l'ordre à Quatre de ne pas s'approcher de nous et lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas fini puis je sors mon arme de ma veste et la tend à Duo qui du coup retrouve une expression de totale incompréhension

- Quoi Maxwell tu piges pas? pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que t'aurais aimé que Réléna ne se mette jamais entre toi et moi et bien c'est l'occasion rêvée! pas de Réléna, le premier qui essaye d'intervenir, je lui met une balle entre les deux yeux donc voilà, puisque ma présence ici t'empêche de vivre, prends mon arme et finis ton travail!

- attends Heero, t'as rien compris, t'as pas entendu le...

- Quatre non! dis rien s'il te plaît...

j'ai entendu Quatre qui a essayé de me dire quelque chose mais Duo l'a coupé, sa voix semblait complètement brisée, je reporte alors mon attention sur lui, il a la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant ses yeux mais ses tremblements ne dissimulent pas son trouble, le climat hostile qui régnait dans cette pièce a désormais totalement disparu, tous ont les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant sa réaction...

- ...t'es pas humain...

sa voix n'est qu'un mumure, et malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai été le seul à voir une chose que j'aurais jamais cru voir de ma vie...une larme silencieuse avait coulé le long de la joue de cet ancien assassin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et je baissais alors ma main dans laquelle je tenais encore mon arme

-...t'as pas d'âme...t'as pas de coeur...t'es qu'une saloperie de ROBOT!! SANS SENTIMENTS...SANS COMPASSION...SANS RIEN!

Je suis seulement en train d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me balancer à la figure qu'il a déjà disparu dans les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'aux chambre et même maintenant malgré le ton de sa voix, malgré le fait qu'il ait pleuré, à ce moment-là tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire dans un mumure c'est...

- t'es qu'un lâche Duo...

J'ai dit ça mais n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard désolé à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant...comment les choses avaient-elles pu à ce point dérapé? je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les fois où il me sautait dessus quand je rentrais sain et sauf d'une mission, où il riait tout le temps et où ses yeux reflétaient une immense joie de vivre et ce soir...ce soir...le semblant d'amitié qui a un jour existé entre nous est mort...par ma faute...

Je revois encore le regard désemparé de Quatre pour ne pas avoir réussi à nous calmer, je revois Wufei qui secoue la tête, me faisant comprendre que j'ai fait une connerie mais que ce ne sont pas ses affaires et Trowa...qui est resté silencieux...

Ce soir-là a chamboulé nos vies...surtout la mienne...

Le lendemain, Duo était parti pour une mission solo...

puis...il n'est jamais revenu...

_à suivre..._

J'avais écris une autre fin mais elle me plaisait pas, ça allait trop vite à mon goût...(entre mes chouchous je veux dire) donc cette fic ne sera pas très longue car à l'origine ça devait être une One Shot mais ça aurait fait trop long donc y'aura sans doute un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires!

Depuis que je l'ai en tête en plus et pour une fois que j'ai le temps de la taper j'en profite!!

même si vous aimez pas, je continuerais quand même

review?


	2. Chapter 2: Te comprendre

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** j'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce que c'est?

**Genre:** me connaissant, vous savez que je ne fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose et un peu dramatique

**couple**: 1X2 comme d'hab

**disclaimer**: ils sont pas à moi mais mon histoire oui

**résumé:** C'est tellement plus facile parfois de fermer les yeux alors qu'une personne souffre

hummmmmmmmm ben en fait, j'étais tellement motivée que y'a fallu que je balance un autre chapitre aujourd'hui mais je pense as que ce sera pour vous déplaire!

**CHAPITRE II**

Le silence

C'est tellement agréable...

Mise à part la mienne, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans cette pièce...

Je pourrais profiter de ce moment de paix mais j'y arrive pas...

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête...créant le chaos dans mon esprit...

ça fait deux semaines maintenant...deux semaines que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Duo...

Le jour où il est parti, on ne savait pas pourquoi, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute jusqu'à ce que Wufei aille dans son ordinateur et trouve l'ordre de mission.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de nous le dire...pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs?

Deux semaines qu'il est parti...quatre jours que nous savons qu'il est entre les mains de l'ennemi et le gouvernement ne bouge pas, nous donnant des infos de temps en temps juste pour nous dire qu'il est encore en vie...

On nous a demandé de ne pas intervenir...mais pour combien de temps encore?!

Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un jour son corps et nous dire "désolé on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour le sauver"...je veux pas de ce scénario là mais je ne peux rien faire...je suis enchaîné par des gens hauts placés même Réléna ne peut les contredire...qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!!

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et n'ayant pas fait attention au fait que le café soit chaud, je me brûle et pousse un juron, mais c'est plus contre moi-même que je m'énerve, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Quatre m'a dit quand on a su que Duo était prisonnier de ces monstres

FLASH BACK

_Heero est dans la cuisine, à la même place où Duo se tenait quelques jours auparavant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés ou plutôt criés dessus_

_- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus Heero" Quatre se tient devant lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, il venait d'apprendre pour l'américain et connaissant l'ennemi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, craignant le pire. _

_Un long silence s'en suivit, l'arabe ayant choisi de se faire un bon café et Heero qui restait là, la tête baissée, il n'avait vraiment jamais été seul avec Quatre et ne savait pas quoi dire ou si, il le savait, il avait besoin de se confier, peut-être était-ce le bon soir?_

_-...Tu sais Quatre, le soir où...avec Duo on s'est...je...je l'ai traité de lâche, je ne le pensais pas mais pourtant je l'ai dit...je..._

_- tu n'as pas à te justifier Heero, je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais pensé et lui non plus n'as jamais pensé une seule chose de ce qu'il a pu te dire tu sais?_

_- Pourtant il a tout les droits de le penser..._

_À ce moment-là Quatre décide de s'installer en face de Heero et prend ses mains dans les siennes_

_- Il ne t'en a jamais voulu mais moi oui, je t'en ai voulu parce que pour moi, tu n'avais jamais jugé une personne sur une phrase entendue un soir...si seulement t'avais tout entendu, ça serait jamais arrivé..._

_Le japonais regarde Quatre qui s'est remis à pleurer, saurait-il quelque chose que lui ignore, est-ce que Duo aurait dit quelque chose qu'il aurait du entendre?_

_- Comment ça? qu'est-ce que j'aurait du entendre?_

_- tout simplement ceci, quand je lui ai demandé s'il était sérieux en ce qui concerne la fois où réléna s'est interposée, il m'a répondu d'un sourire "d'un côté oui, ça m'aurait évité de me faire autant de souci pour lui"_

FIN FLASH BACK

Du soucis pour moi...je sais bien que Quatre m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en faire, qu'il avait camouflé son inquiétude avec un comportement froid et distant, pour ne pas que je pense qu'il me gène et moi j'ai...

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je ne peux pas, même si je dois passer en cours martial, même si je dois en mourir...je refuse de le laisser entre les mains de l'ennemi!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai prévenu les autres de mon intention d'aller sortir Duo de cet enfer, tous ont accepté de m'y aider sans aucune objection et grâce aux talents d'infiltration de Trowa, j'ai pu avoir accès à une carte d'un officier, je n'aurais pas à débouler là-bas en Gundam, je me suis fait passer pour l'un d'entre eux.

Quatre et Wufei ont réussi à avoir des renseignements sur l'endroit exact où il détenait Duo et maintenant je me trouve dans leurs locaux, faisant profil bas pour éviter d'être repérer, c'est une vraie forteresse avec des caméras de surveillance un peu partout.

J'ai promis à Quatre de ramener Duo coûte que coûte et je ne faillirais pas à ma promesse mais je crois que c'est plus pour moi que je fais ça, j'ai des excuses à lui faire, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cette culpabilité que j'ai en moi depuis son départ.

J'arrive enfin aux sous-sols, là où sont gardés les prisonniers, je fais une par une les portes, heureusement qu'il a une petite trappe pour me permettre de voir à l'intérieur

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là soldats!!

Merde!! c'est pas vrai, je fais quoi maintenant, trouve quelque chose Yuy, essaye de ne pas faire une effusion de sang, tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi, je glisse lentement ma main derrière mon dos et agrippe mon arme mais me rétracte quand soudain il me fait un grand sourire

- t'es là pour me remplacer c'est ça...ahhhhh y'été temps, je suis crevé moi!! bon ben tu sais comment ça marche, l'autre a arrêté de se plaindre depuis quelques heures maintenant donc si jamais il recommence, menace-le de tuer tous ses copains et il se calme...aller tchaoooo!!

Il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une et je l'en remercie, sans quoi il m'aurait démasqué mais je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit, se pourrait-il que ce soit de lui dont il parlait?je me met donc à courir dans le couloir et arrive aux derniers cachots, celui-ci n'a pas de trappe, mais ce n'est pas une petite serrure qui me fait peur et deux secondes plus tard j'entre dans la pièce...

Il fait sombre très sombre mais je distingue nettement quelque chose qui bouge et je perçois une respiration...très faible mais s'en est une...je m'approche doucement et une fois que mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, c'est un cri qui franchit mes lèvres

- Duo!!

Je me précipite sur lui et l'horreur se peint sur mon visage, jamais Oz n'était allé aussi loin dans la tortture, son corps est recouvert de coupures faites avec un couteau, un fouet, des brûlures de cigarettes ont été faites sur son torses et ses bras, des cordes lui entaillent les bras et les poignets et je remarque des traces de strangulation autour de son cou, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et me retiens difficilement de ne pas hurler, comment ont-ils pu te faire ça?

Tandis que je détaille l'étendue des dégâts, je remarque qu'il a les yeux grands ouverts mais qu'il ne me regarde pas, il fixe un point invisible, recroquevillé sur lui-même, je tente quand même une approche et pose une mains sur son épaule qui a pour effet immédiat de le faire sursauter et de se cacher le visage

- Duo c'est moi...

Il retire ses mains de son visage et semble enfin me voir, il ne cesse de cligner des yeux, il doit se croire en plein rêve mais je le rassure de ma présence en passant ma main dans ses cheveux,

-...Hee...ro

- Oui c'est moi...je suis là pour te ramener à la maison...

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je viens de lui dire ou si il voit enfin qu'il ne rêve pas mais soudain des larmes innondent ses joues et tout doucement il me dit quelque chose qu'il me glace le sang

- S'il te...plait...achèves...moi...

- Quoi!!

Je n'ai pas pu m'mepêcher de le crier ce qui l'a fait se replier encore plus sur lui-même en grimaçant de douleur, ses larmes redoublent et ça me fend le coeur, pourquoi, pourquoi me demandes-t-il ça?

- Je...je suis vraiment désolé...j'ai jamais voulu tout ça...je t'ai jamais...détesté...jamais...j'ai tellement mal...s'il te plaît...tues-moi...

- NON!!!! t'as pas le droit de me dire ça, t'entends!! pas le droit...je suis venu pour te ramener et je vais le faire et tu verras...tout ira mieux...

- rien n'ira jamais...mieux...tu le sais...tu devrais t'en aller...ils vont revenir...

_"" Heero tu m'entends? tu l'as retrouvé?""_

C'est Quatre qui m'appelle, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire? oui je l'ai retrouvé mais il veut que je le tue, j'ai tellement de mal à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'en suis encore boulversé, deux semaines avant je lui donné mon arme et là c'est comme si les rôles étaient inversés sauf que moi j'ai jamais voulu sa mort

- Oui Quatre, je le ramène..." puis me retournant vers Duo, le plus doucement du monde, je lui attrape le bras et le met sur mon épaule mais même en étant doux, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de hurler, il doit avoir des côtes brisées voir même certains membres, ils me le paieront un jour!! " Désolé Duo, il est hors de question que je te tue et te laisse mourir ici, j'ai fait une promesse et puis on est une équipe, on est 5 pas 4!! _et je te dois des excuses..._

Sur le coup je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu faire pour pouvoir sortir sans être vu mais plus tard, j'ai appris que le gouvernement avait envoyé un de leur soldats en infiltration et il s'est avéré que c'était celui que j'ai croisé, il n'a jamais parlé de ma venue à ses supérieurs...je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Une semaine plus tard, Duo était toujours à l'hôpital, plongé dans un coma artificiel, le temps de réparer toutes ses lésions selon Sally dont je revois le visage quand elle a vu le corps de Duo, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer "comment peut-on faire ça à un être humain?" c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, par la suite, nous sommes pratiquement venus tous les jours, parfois nous avons eu de mauvaises nouvelles, son coeur avait lâché à plusieurs reprises mais avec l'efforts des médecins, il le ramenait à chaque fois et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser si réellement il ne souhaitait pas mourir? j'avais des doutes et beaucoup de questions, jamais il n'avait admis sa défaite à chaque fois que Oz l'attrapait...il en sortait grandi mais cette fois c'est différent...était-il si transparent à nos yeux?

Finalement il s'est réveillé et Sally a préféré ne plus le plonger dans le coma, lui donnant des calmants pour calmer sa douleur mais nous avait demandé si on pouvait encore attendre avant de pouvoir lui parler mais aujourd'hui, l'attente est trop longue et je décide de m'y rendre!!

j'attends la nuit et raconte un mensonge à l'infirmière qui est de garde, je lui dis avoir l'autorisation de Sally pour le voir le soir, sachant qu'il y a moins de passage dans sa chambre et ça marche.

j'entrouvre alors la porte de sa chambre et voit qu'il ne dort pas

- Je t'attendais Heero, je savais que tu viendrais...

Heero, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'il ne m'a plus appelé comme ça...et curieusement, je me sens mieux...dans son regard, il n'y a plus de colère, c'est fini mais il reste cette tristesse et je ne sais pas d'où elle vient,

j'avance jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de son lit et le regarde, son visage porte encore la marque de quelques hématomes et une bande couvre sa tête

- ça va pas Duo...tu me connais trop bien...

Je luis souris, sans doute pour la première fois et il me répond, mais de son sourire à lui puis de nouveau...le silence que j'appréciais encore il y a quelques jours et qui là m'agace et me gêne

- Écoute..heuuu...je te présente mes excuses...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris l'autre soir et j'avoue que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je...

Je quoi? si on avait appris sa mort, j'aurais fait quoi? je ne le sais même pas, je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais ressenti, je sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai trouvé: de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de la peine et ce besoin de lui sauvé la vie, ce besoin de le savoir vivant et près de moi mais maintenant...je ne sais pas...

- T'as pas à t'excuser, je l'ai mérité, c'est vrai...t'as raison tu sais, j'suis qu'un lâche

- comment..tu...

- je t'ai entendu et oui...je suis qu'un lâche...

je ne supporte pas de l'entendre dire ça surtout que je ne le pensais pas, ça me fait mal là, parce que maintenant je pense enfin comprendre la raison, la raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de le tuer

- alors c'est ça, tu voulais mourir parce que tu penses que pour moi, tu ne mérites pas de vivre mais t'as tout faux!!

j'ai encore une fois parlé trop fort, mais je n'y peux rien, quand je l'entend parler comme ça, je voudrais lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort, lui mettre deux claques et lui demander de se resaisir

- Si j'étais pas un lâche Heero, je t'aurais aidé à repousser l'ennemi et ne pas chercher à m'enfuir la dernière fois, j'aurais pris l'arme que tu me tendais et je l'aurais braqué sur toi mais seulement pour ces deux fois, j'ai pas pu le faire, j'ai pas pu...parce que j'ai eu peur...parce que...

- je sais Duo...Quatre m'a raconté...c'est moi l'imbécile, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me tromper autant sur quelqu'un mais tu paraissais tellement différent, j'ai voulu te pousser à bout, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et voilà le résultat...

- Quatre ne sait pas tout...

je relève la tête, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais baissé et cessé de le regarder et là je suis perplexe, qu'y a-t-il que je devrais encore savoir?

-...le fait que je me fasse du souci pour toi n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas ta mort...

-...

il prend une grande inspiration et plantant ses yeux dans les miens, il finit sa phrase

- c'est parce que tu es la seule personne au monde dont je ne peux pas me passer...pour moi...il est impensable que tu ne fasses plus partie de ma vie Heero...j'ai besoin de toi...

Et là je suis resté sans voix face à cette confession et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens quelque chose de différent en moi et il ne me faut pas plus de 5 secondes pour comprendre que la raison de mon trouble vient de mon coeur dont les battements se sont emballés...

_à suivre..._

ha ha!! le fait que Duo ait dit à heero qu'il avait besoin de lui l'a légèrement chamboulé, la suite risque d'être assez intéressante mais peut-être pas comme vous pensez, il faudra du temps à Heero pour comprendre pourquoi Duo est si mal et pour comprendre ses propres sentiments!!

c'est trop mignon tout çaaa!!!!!

à vos claviers!!


	3. Chapter 3: Te sauver

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** j'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce que c'est?

**Genre:** me connaissant, vous savez que je ne fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose et un peu dramatique

**couple**: 1X2 comme d'hab

**disclaimer**: ils sont pas à moi mais mon histoire oui

**résumé:** C'est tellement plus facile parfois de fermer les yeux alors qu'une personne souffre

ohlalalala je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'étais carrément plus motivée, je savais pas comment la continuer, comment amener les choses...bref carrément paumée alors je l'ai mise de côté pendant quelques temps...

Mais voilà finalement, j'ai imaginé une suite que j'adore et même si vous n'allez pas aimer c'est pas grave, moi je l'aime déjà, reste plus qu'à la taper et j'attend vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises à la fin!!!!

**CHAPITRE III**

Je tourne en rond...

Je ne fais que ça...

Je ne sais faire que ça...

J'ai vérrouillé la porte de ma chambre...

Je ne veux pas être dérangé...

Tout est si confus dans ma tête...

Je ne comprends pas...

J'arrête de faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, ça ne sert à rien de chercher des explications alors qu'il n'y en a peut-être aucunes mais c'est plus fort que moi encore une fois, il me faut toujours une réponse logique...

Je m'asseois sur mon lit et met mes mains devant mon visage et souffle, je suis fatigué, je le sais mais hors de question pour moi de dormir maintenant...je pense à trop de chose...et cette phrase qui ne sort pas de ma tête...juste penser à autre chose une seconde...mais y'a pas moyen...

Sans cesse la scène revient devant mes yeux...sans cesse je revois sally venir nous voir hier soir...un air grave peint sur le visage...et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été déconnecté de la réalité...en l'entendant nous dire

_" je regrette d'avoir à vous annoncer ça mais alors qu'on croyait que Duo allait mieux...il s'est...comment dire...enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme...il ne réagit plus, ne parle plus...on ne sait pas l'expliquer...je suis désolé..."_

et je suis parti sans un mot aux autres, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir...ils ne savent que je suis allé voir Duo la veille, ils ne savent pas que je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air bien...serait-ce encore de ma faute??

c'est la question que je n'arrête pas de me poser, c'est dingue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça...pas après ce qu'il m'a dit à l'hôpital...peut-être attendait-il une réponse de ma part?? mais qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire si l'infirmier n'était pas venu en entendant du bruit cette nuit-là et me forçait à m'en aller sous le regard triste de mon ami...je ne le saurais jamais...ni pourquoi mon coeur s'est emballé...

J'en ai tellement assez de rester assis que finalement je sors de ma chambre, j'entends des conversations en bas, sans doute sont-ils aussi paumés que moi, voir plus!! je devrais leur tenir un peu compagnie...oui j'étais décidé à descendre jusqu'au moment où je suis passé devant sa chambre et qu'une pulsion ne me pousse à y entrer...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette chambre semble si froide, denuée de tout objet, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Duo que je connaissais...rien dans cette pièce n'aurait pu supposé que c'était bel et bien sa chambre...

Lentement, j'avance vers le lit ou je m'asseois de nouveau mais doucement...comme si j'avais peur de le casser ou de le voir débouler et me hurler dessus...j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit la deuxième option mais il n'est pas là et je suis assis...

je me mets alors à taper du talon par terre, en fait être dans sa chambre m'agace parce que je pensais y trouver des réponses mais non, il n'y a rien, rien du tout!!!!

- Bordel Duo, Tu fais chier!!!!!!!

Et je tape un grand coup sur le sol...et j'entend alors un drôle de bruit...comme un objet qu'on soulève et qui serait retombé lourdement par terre...

En dessous du lit...

Je passe alors ma tête entre mes jambes et apperçoit un carton que je m'empresse de tirer vers moi...des livres...une quinzaine de livres se trouvent empilés dans ce carton...j'en prends alors un au hasard et l'ouvre...pour le refermer aussi tôt...

- C'est son journal...

Je mumure pour moi-même...j'ai ouvert un livre sur son intimité et j'ai honte mais d'un côté cela a piqué ma curiosité...et si la réponse que je cherche se trouve dans un de ces livres...il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir voulu l'aider ou alors il me tuera...ai-je vraiment le choix!!

C'est donc en prenant une lourde respiration que je me saisis d'un des livres en me référant à la date inscrite dessus, autant commencer par le début, la fin de la première guerre...là où il a sans doute commencé à changer...

Je lis les premières pages mais rien de très important, cela me fait plus sourire qu'autre chose, des pages et des pages écrites par l'ancien Duo, le blagueur, le bout en train mais je ne fait que survoler, je ne veux pas connaître toutes ses pensées...elles lui appartiennent...

J'arrive enfin à la bonne page, après que l'on se soit dispersé...et dès les premiers mots, mon sang se glace et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner malgré moi...je passe alors une dizaine de page et c'est de pire en pire, n'importe qui serait venu aurait alors vu l'horreur se lire sur mon visage...j'ai la gorge sèche, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit la même personne qui est écrit tout ça...c'est pas possible...

Tout y est, ses pensées, ses sentiments, sa vie, tout...et j'ai maintenant mal au coeur et je sens un noeud se former dans mon estomac quand j'arrive enfin à la dernière page, le jour où il a su qu'il devait revenir vivre avec nous...je comprend alors...je n'avais jamais imaginé que...tout ce qu'il lui arrive pouvait être être la conséquence du passé...

C'est notre faute...c'est nous qui l'avons rendu comme ça...

Je commence à me sentir bizarre, un frisson me parcoure tandis que je pose mes mains sur mes épaules, les serrant, je sens alors une première larme dévalé le long de ma joue puis plusieures autres qui suivent le même chemin et je me retrouve à enserrer encore plus fort mes épaules et à me recroqueviller sur moi-même...un son s'échappe alors de ma bouche et je m'empresse de plaquer ma main sur cette dernière...je ne veux pas que les autres m'entendent...je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent le son de ma peine...je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient...pleurer...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état, une fois que je comence à me sentir mieux, je remarque que le livre est encore ouvert sur mes genoux et que mes larmes sont tombées dessus, je me dépêche alors de l'essuyer du mieux que je peux et le refermer...je passe ma main dans mes cheveux avant de regarder dehors, le soleil commence à se coucher...je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure qui a défilé...et dans un sursaut je me lève, serrant le livre dans ma main au passage,

je descend alors les escaliers à toute vitesse, faisant un boucan d'enfer, j'attrappe mon blouson et m'apprête à sortir quand la voix de Quatre m'interpelle:

- Heero, où vas-tu, il commence à se faire tard!!

- Je vais voir Duo!

c'est sorti tout seul, oui il faut que je le voie, maintenant que je sais le pourquoi du comment...je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire...et j'ai trouvé le moyen de le ramener!!

- Mais heero, sally nous a dit qu'on pouvait rien faire, il faut attendre et...

- Attendre!!!!!!!! attendre!!!!! alors que c'est de notre faute qu'il est dans cet état!!!!

Je suis hors de moi, depuis quand les pilotes de gundam attendent que ça passe?! je vois alors Trowa me demandait de quoi je parler sous les regards perplexes de mes équipiers...je soupire une nouvelle fois et détourne mes yeux de trowa pour les diriger vers Quatre

- Dis moi Quatre, tu te souviens, à la fin de la guerre y'a 5 ans...Duo nous a demandé une chose, une seule, t'en souviens-tu??

il regarde au ciel, cherchant dans ses souvenirs et me regarde de nouveau en acquiessant, je continue alors

- et que s'est-il passé ensuite...as-tu tenu ta promesse??

Encore le regard au ciel jusqu'à ce que je remarque alors ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa main se poser sur sa bouche tant il est choqué...il vient de comprendre ce que j'essaye de lui dire...

- mon dieu...j'y avais jamais pensé...je suis un monstre!!

Il tombe à terre en répétant cette phrase, je m'avance alors vers lui et m'accroupit à sa hauteur pour poser une main sur son épaule

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as juste pensé à toi...comme nous tous d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul fautif...mais ne t'inquiète pas...je vais le ramener!!

et sur ce, je quitte la pièce et monte dans ma voiture direction l'hôpital, je me doute qu'ils ne me laisseront pas entrer si facilement mais je dois le faire...

Et bien sur, ça commence mal, à peine je me gare que déjà un infirmier me signale que les visites sont terminées, je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui le fait se mettre à genoux, quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire, je pense qu'il y aura des représailles contre moi mais tant pis, je prends le risque!!!

Je cours alors dans les couloirs prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser de médecins ou encore sally, là ce serait la catastrophe assurée mais bientôt alors que je suis devant la bonne porte, j'entend une sirène...merde...j'ai plus beaucoup de temps!!!!

J'ouvre alors la porte et prend de la coincer avec une chaise en la refermant ce qui les retiendra un bon moment...et je me retourne...

La pièce est encore éclairé et une chaise est près de la fenêtre, je distingue clairement une forme assise sur cette même chaise et alors que je m'approche, je vois de longs cheveux puis un bras et je finis par me retrouver devant cette personne...

- Duo...

Pas de réponse, juste un regard vide qui reste fixe, qui ne me voit pas...je m'abaisse pour être au niveau de ses yeux mais il semble complètement ailleurs

- J'espère que dans ton monde, tu es heureux mais je te demande pardon, je ne t'y laisserais pas...je vais te ramener...

je pose alors la main sur sa joue en une carresse mais toujours aucune réaction...

- Il faut que tu me pardonnes Duo, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu pouvais souffrir...on a pensé qu'à nous...on pensait que tu faisais juste une petit crise...on aurait du mieux voir à travers tes yeux car tout y était écrit...on s'est comporté comme des salauds mais je comprends pas...malgré ça, tu as continué à vouloir nous protéger alors que c'était pénible pour toi de vivre avec nous...alors pourquoi...

Je continue de lui caresser la joue, réagis Duo...réagis...je t'en supplis...

- ...j'ai un aveu à te faire Duo...et sans doute qu'après je serais celui que tu détesteras le plus mais faut que tu saches que...que j'ai lu ton journal, je voulais pas!! je te jure mais il fallait que je saches pourquoi tu étais si différent...on t'a tous laissé tomber alors qu'on t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi à n'importe quel instant et on n'a pas respecté notre promesse, on t'a laissé...abandonné je dirais plutôt...

Déjà j'entend les coups donner dans la porte et quelqu'un hurler mon nom...c'est pas vrai, donnez-moi encore un peu de temps!!!! Mais le sort est contre moi et j'entend la chaise plier et plusieurs personnes de la sécurité entrer rapidement dans la chambre et tandis que j'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur Duo, je sens qu'on me tire vers la sortie alors qu'il est toujours sur sa chaise... immobile...

- Duo...écoutes-moi!!!!! s'il te plaît reviens!!!! je t'ai pas tout dit!!!! il n'y a pas que toi qui ressent des choses à mon égard...je t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois!!!! Duo!!!!! moi aussi!!!! moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... pour moi aussi tu es la seule personne que je ne veux pas perdre alors réveilles-toi!!!!!

Je l'ai hurlé alors les gardiens m'entraînent de force alors que je me débats comme un fou pour lui parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ni comment ça m'est venu, ce que je savais à ce moment-là, c'était qu'il fallait que je continue à lui parler, peu m'importait les mots que je pouvais dire... encore une fois, je ne m'étais pas soucié de la portée de mes paroles et de leurs conséquences par la suite...

Je me souviens m'être agrippé à la porte pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus mais alors que finalement j'abandonne et les laisse m'emmener voyant que mes paroles étaient restées sans effet...une petite voix me parvient aux oreilles...une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille et dont le son me fait mal au coeur alors qu'il prononce une phrase

- Mais vous m'avez fait tellement mal...tellement mal...pourquoi voudrais-tu que je revienne...

Je me sens tomber par terre et vois les infirmiers ouvrir en grands leurs yeux et j'en profite pour revenir auprès de Duo dont les yeux ont retrouvé leur humanité mais pas encore leur éclat...

Mais maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire...et chacun de nous devra faire des efforts s'il espère un jour obtenir le pardon de cet ami que nous avons trahi par le passé et alors que je vois des larmes perler sur ses joues, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre tandis que me reviens en mémoire cette phrase qu'il avait dite il y a 5 ans...

Une simple phrase...accompagnée d'un sourire...

_"promettez-moi que quoique qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours là pour moi comme aujourd'hui...la guerre m'a pris ma première famille mais je sais que j'en ai trouvé une deuxième"_

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenir une promesse...

_à suivre..._

bon et bien voilà, vous en pensez quoi...j'ai un peu peur des critiques là...

Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il est encore en cours d'imagination dans ma tête même si j'en ai déjà une bonne partie, reste plus qu'à l'écrire (soupirrrr)

j'aime bien quand Heero lui dit qu'il a aussi besoin de lui dans sa vie, j'trouve ça trop bélo, bien sur, on n'entendra jamais ça dans la vraie vie donc faut bien faire rêver avec les histoires non??!!

bref reviewwwwwwwssssss pleasseeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4: T'observer

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**série:** Gundam wing

**genre:** Romance

**Couple:** Heero/Duo

**Résumé:** pffffff, la flemme de faire un réusmé, lol!!!!!

Bon alors pour cette fic, j'ai décidé de garder mon ancien pseudo, je vais pas le changer alors que sur les autres chapitres c'est le même et au moins, pour ceux qui ont suivi la fic, ils sont pas perdu!!!!

Donc BernieCalling, ce chapitre est pour toi encore une fois, tu vois, je t'avais dit que je continuerais!!!!!!! j'espère que ça te plaira, désolé, c'est toujours pas la fin, faudra encore attendre!!!!

sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyer des reviews!!! si j'ai pas répondu aux anonymes, je m'excuse (si j'en ai eu bien sur!!!) et merci beaucouppppp

bonne lecture!!!

**CHAPITRE IV**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je passe désormais tout mon temps dans la cuisine, le soir ou la nuit quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil...peut-être parce que c'est l'endroit où je sais que je peux réfléchir tranquillment, parce que je sais que personne ne va venir me déranger à cause d'une boulimie en pleine nuit...

Je ne dis pas que ça ne peut pas arriver, je sais que ça arrive...moi le premier je l'admets mais depuis quelques temps, je préfère rester là, disons que beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans cette cuisine...j'ai ouvert les yeux sur bien des points ici...et ce silence...

Toujours le même, je n'entends rien ce n'est le tic tac de l'horloge au dessus de la hôte...il y a juste une lampe allumée, je ne veux pas les réveiller...

Alors quand j'ai une de mes insomnies, je pense aux derniers jours qui se sont écoulés, aux dernières semaines qui ont été assez éprouvantes au niveau psychologique et pas seulement pour moi, les autres aussi ont souffert à la manière...

Maintenant ça va mieux, oui tout va mieux parce que Duo est revenu...

Mais même s'il est là, rien ne pourra effacer de sa mémoire les cinqs dernières années, nous en avons tous conscience...

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu réussir à le ramener, ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête, je savais seulement que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, pas après ce que j'avais lu...pas après tout ce qu'on avait vécu par le passé ensemble, je ne prétends pas avoir été son meilleur ami mais nous avons partagé un lien très fort...

Et je m'en veux encore maintenant, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé tomber comme ça, pensant qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul, qu'il avait l'habitude, je ne savais pas alors à quel point il avait besoin de nous...

C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, j'ai dit des mots que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de dire un jour à quelqu'un...et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai dit...je savais que ça ferait plaisir à Quatre si je le faisais revenir à lui, je savais que sally serait aussi heureuse mais moi!!! moi qu'est-ce que je pense de tout ça??

Moi qui le regarde tous les jours depuis qu'il est revenu, moi qui suis incapable de faire un geste vers lui, moi qui redevient un robot quand il est en face de moi, moi qui voit dans ses yeux que ça lui fait mal quelque part de me voir être comme ça...après ce que je lui ai dit à l'hôpital...

Pourtant, le jour où nous sommes revenus, je l'ai aidé à sortir de voiture, je lui ai dit de pas faire d'efforts...que désormais, on serait là pour l'aider, et qu'on ferait tout pour se faire pardonner malgré ce malaise que je ressentais d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie...et puis Quatre l'a accueilli à bras ouvert et je l'ai bien vu se crisper...sans doute ne parviendra-t-il jamais à nous faire totalement confiance et je le comprends...

Et je suis là, à me poser dix milles questions dont je sais qu'il n'y a aucune réponse...

- Heero, t'es encore debout??

Je me retourne pour tomber sur Trowa, finalement y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie et ça me fait sourire parce que j'aime bien parler avec lui, il est calme, posé, c'est agréable...

- Un café??

Il me répond avec un hochement de tête et je me lève pour lui servir une tasse tandis qu'il s'asseoit en face de moi...pendant que je sors une tasse, mon regard est attiré par une autre tasse avec un petit démon dessiné dessus...la tasse de Duo et je reste là à la fixer jusqu'à ce que la voix de Trowa me ramène à la réalité et je lui montre en souriant...

- Ah tu vois, y'a certaines choses chez Duo qui ne changeront jamais comme son côté enfant!!!

Nous partons tous les deux dans un petit rire pour éviter d'ameuter tout le quartier et je reviens m'asseoir en lui tendant sa tasse...je fixe le café dans la mienne et nous ne parlons plus pendant quelques secondes...peut-être parce que l'on sait tous les deux qu'on a toujours le même sujet de conversation depuis quelques temps...

- Quelque chose qui te tracasse Heero??

- Plutôt oui...

c'est sorti tout seul...peut-être que j'ai besoin de dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passe dans ma tête, peut-être qu'il pourra m'éclairer...

- en fait tu sais...quand je suis parti à l'hôpital pour ramener Duo...j'lui ai dit que j'étais comme lui, que j'avais moi aussi besoin de lui dans ma vie...j'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que je venais de dire, je voulais juste le ramener...

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as menti!!! Heero!!! me dis pas que t'as joué avec lui parce que tu savais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre!!!

Jouer avec lui??? mais pourquoi me dit-il ça, y aurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore dans cette maison!!!

- non...non bien sur que non...je sais que j'ai réellement pensé ce que je lui ai dit mais maintenant je suis incapable de faire un pas dans sa direction sans repenser à toute la souffrance qu'il a enduré...j'ose plus lui parler, et le pire, ce que je le regarde avec indifférence!!!

Je plaque ma main sur mon front tout en me maudissant d'avoir trouvé son foutu journal et de l'avoir lu!!!! il me parle alors avec une toute petite voix...

- Et si tu ne l'avais pas lu...Duo serait toujours à l'hôpital...je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille de l'avoir fait, il te l'aurais déjà dit si c'était le cas...

Ses paroles se veulent rassurantes mais ça ne change rien, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut de moi...je ne sais pas ce qu'il recherche en moi...être son ami?? comment ça pourrait être possible alors que je vois encore de la haine sans ses yeux quand Quatre le couve de trop...

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et la quitter aussi vite...je regarde Trowa déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et retourner se coucher en me disant que tout va s'arranger et que je devrais éviter de me poser trop de questions inutiles, seul le temps pourra me répondre...il a raison, je le sais bien et c'est avec résignation que dix minutes plus tard, je prend le même chemin que lui mais une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers, plutôt que de tourner à gauche, je vais à droit et m'arrête devant une porte...

Doucement, je l'ouvre et regarde partout pour ensuite posé mes yeux sur la forme qui est sur le lit...je m'avance sans trop faire de bruit et suis étonné de voir qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais il doit être épuisé en ce moment et ne cherche pas d'autres raisons...

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je le regarde, il est dos à moi, replié sur lui-même comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose...seule sa respiration reste calme...et je finis pas calquée la mienne sur la sienne...

Ce que je ressens sur l'instant est du soulagement de le voir dormir si serein...de le voir à la maison tout simplement et en le voyant les cheveux détachés, il ressemble encore à un enfant, comme à l'époque où nous partagions nos chambres ensemble, et je le revois tel qu'il était à l'époque...

Je souris et d'un geste incontrôlé, ma main qui était dans ma poche, en sort, pour s'approcher de son visage et me rendant compte tout d'un coup de ce que je suis en train de faire, je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa joue...et la retire tout tremblant...

Je suis troublé, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, et s'il s'était réveillé, qu'aurais-je pu lui donner comme explication pour m'être trouver dans sa chambre à cette heure-là?? mon regard se pose de nouveau sur lui et je me sens triste d'un coup parce que je sais qu'il y a cinq ans il se serait réveillé et m'aurait dit pour rire "_pourquoi tu t'es arrêté Hee-chan??!!"_

C'est donc avec résignation que je fais marche arrière et m'apprête à sortir quand je m'arrête une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte...

- Si seulement j'étais différent...si seulement j'étais celui que tu aimerais que je sois...tout irait tellement mieux...pardon d'avoir lu ton journal...

Et lentement je referme la porte, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller et je prend le chemin de ma chambre sans me rendre compte que j'ai gardé ma main serrée contre ma poitrine depuis que j'ai voulu la poser sur sa joue...

Le lendemain, le réveil est difficile et sachant que je ne dors plus beaucoup en ce moment, l'heure affichée sur mon réveil m'a fait peur...14h17...je n'ai jamais dormi autant depuis...je m'en souviens pas en fait...

Quand je descend, ils sont tous à divers endroits, Quatre sourit en me voyant descendre, je dois avoir une de ces têtes au réveil!! mais je lui répond par un de mes "hn" avant de serrer la main de Trowa qui lit le journal...je me dirige ensuite vers le salon pour saluer Wufei qui est en pleine partie de...playstation...moi aussi ça me surprend et ça a fini de me réveiller...

- Il est où duo???

il me montre la fenêtre du doigt et j'en conclu qu'il est dans la hangar à gundam, je le contourne alors pour éviter de lui faire perdre sa partie de Need for Speed sinon je sais ce qu'il m'attend et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée...je me regarde dans la glace et evite de crier en me voyant, j'appelle plus ça des cheveux à ce stade, je les arrange alors comme je peux et enfile mes chaussons avant de sortir...heureusement que c'est une grande propriété!!!! on verra pas tous les jours un soldat se balader en tee-shirt et short dehors!!!

Une fois arrivé à destination, je ne vois personne et m'apprête à crier le nom de Duo quand une voix se fait entendre dans le cockpit de deathscythe...je fais le moins de bruit possible et me cache...je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal de me voir alors qu'il parle tout seul et puis la curiosité est mon pire défaut en ce moment...peut-être que je n'apprendrais rien mais pais peut-être aussi que je saurais dans quel était d'esprit il se trouve!! Je me cache alors derrière les boîtes à outils et petit à petit je l'entends plus distinctement...

-...pas facile tu sais...à toi je peux tout dire, on est semblabes...par moment, je te jure que je voudrais quitter cet endroit au plus vite pour ne jamais les revoir...et d'un autre côté quand je vois le mal qu'ils se donnent, je me dis que eux-mêmes ne se sont pas rendus compte de ce qu'ils m'ont fait...mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir parfois du dégoût quand Quatre me prend dans ses bras...alors qu'il fait tellement d'effort...et moi-même je ne peux pas oublier qu'il était mon confident et je me surprend à lui raconter des choses alors que je voulais plus jamais le faire...

De l'endroit où je suis, je peux le voir, je me suis rapproché pendant qu'il bricolait son gundam et je le vois en train de se rasseoir confortablement aux commandes de son mobile,,, je le regarde passer une main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'attacher ce qui est rare mais ils n'ont plus leur longueur d'avant...enfin bref je m'égare...

-...Quant aux autres, on peut pas dire que ce soit si différent, avec Wufei, il ne me cherche plus comme avant et c'est là qu'est la différence, trowa, lui, me regarde tout le temps, comme s'il craignait que je fasse une rechute...quand à Heero...moins il me parle...mieux il se porte...en fait il m'a bien eu à l'hôpital...j'ai encore une fois été bien naïf...je croyais que...tu parles!!! je croyais rien du tout oui!!!!! c'est un crétin, un nul, un idiot, un imbécile, un égoïste...et le pire c'est que...c'est que... et merde!!!!!!

Il balance la clé à molette qu'il a dans les mains et celle-ci résonne dans tout le hangar...il continue de jurer en se cognant la tête contre son siège...et je me sens mal parce que des quatres, je suis celui qui en fait le moins avec lui et encore une fois, je suis responsable de son mal-être!! malgré tout ce qu'il a balancé sur mon compte, je ne dis rien parce qu'il a raison...

- Maxwell t'es là!!!!

Zut!!!!! Wufei...je me ratatine le plus que je peux et le voit passer devant moi avant de se poster devant le gundam de Duo

- Ah ouai t'es là...on a une mission, t'as pas vu Heero, il venait te rejoindre y'a cinq minutes!!!!

Je vois le visage de Duo se décomposait et regardait partout autour de lui pour voir si je ne suis pas là, mais je profite d'une coverture qui traînait là pour me cacher...

- heuuu non je l'ai pas vu...

- Ah ben j'étais déjà pas sur que t'étais là, il doit pas t'avoir vu et est reparti!! allez viens on rentre!!!!

Je remercie intérieurement Wufei qui prend Duo par les épaules directement la maison mais ne sort de mon trou qu'une fois être sur qu'ils ne peuvent plus me voir...fiouuuuuu j'ai eu chaud mais les paroles de Duo me restent en tête, alors au final, il joue encore un rôle...mais je le comprend..j'espère seulement qu'un jour, il reprendra vraiment confiance...

Je rentre à la maison et les voit tous assis dans les fauteuils en train de m'attendre, Duo est de dos et je m'approche de son fauteuil pour poser mes mains dessus et son réflexe est de sursauter...

- T'étais où Heero, on t'a cherché partout!!!!

je prend alors un air tout à fait innocent...

- Je voulais dire bonjour à Duo mais je l'ai pas vu dans le hangar alors j'ai profité du jardin, j'étais pres de la piscine!!!

Je vois l'air suspiscieux de Wufei mais lui fait un clin d'oeil en lui intimant de se taire car je sais que Duo ne peut pas me voir de là où il est!! puis reprenant mes esprit, je demande alors de quoi il retourne et Trowa m'explique la situation...ils nous faut retourner au même encroit que la dernière fois et essayait de faire sauter l'entrepôt sans nous faire repérer!!! mission suicide quoi, on sait tous ce que ça a donné la dernière fois, on a du battre en retraite et je sais aussi que c'est ce jour-là que Duo et moi en sommes venus au mains...

Penses-tu à la même chose que moi??? peut-être est-ce la raison qui fait que tes doigts se sont resserrés doucement sur ton pantalon, te souviens-tu de ça ou est-ce alors l'appréhension de la mission après autant de temps en étant resté inactif...

Je ne le sais pas et ne me risquerait jamais à en reparler, y'a trop de mauvaises choses dites ce jour-là, je préfère éviter le sujets sensibles avec lui!!!! il est désormais 16h, et pendant les 4 heures ou nous avons du attendre pour partir, personne n'a sorti un son, j'étais derrière mon pc, avec mes lunettes dur mon nez, essayant de nous trouver toutes les ouvertures possibles pour ne pas se faire prendre dans une embuscade...je me permets des coups d'oeil du côté de Duo, il est allongé sur le canapé, les bras sur ses yeux, je ne pense pas qu'il dort, j'aimerais vraiment être dans sa tête parfois...

20h...l'heure J, nous sommes fin prêts, je les laisse tous passer devant moi tandis que je ferme ma veste et j'ai un sursaut, je baisse les yeux pour voir la raison de ce dernier et voit une main agrippée à mon bras, un façon de dire de faire attention a moi et cette main je la connaît...je le regarde mais lui, non, il fait comme s'il n'avait rien fait ou alors ne s'est-il pas rendu compte de son geste, peut-être encore une ancienne habitude qui ne le lâche pas, déjà avant il le faisait alors je me permets un mumure pour moi-même..

- toi aussi, fais attention à toi...Duo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je commence à croire que le sort s'acharne contre nous...oui nous avons réussit notre mission à merveille...oui aucun de nous n'a été blessé...mais le problème n'est pas là...on ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à avoir un comité d'accueil en voulant partir!!!

Et ça recommence, on est encerclé, ils nous sont supérieurs en nombre et aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile!!! personne ne doit être blessé!!!!

- Trowa, à mon signal, envois une grenade pour que la fumée nous couvre...

- compris!!!

Comme prévu, il l'envois quand je lui dis, et nous profitons de l'effet de surprise que nous avons créé pour essayer de s'enfuir mais au même moment, je vois un des mobiles foncer droit sur Wufei et je sais qu'il ne pourra pas le contrer...je ne réfléchis pas et fonce dessus sous le regard médusé de mon équipier...

- Barres toi Chang!!! je le retiens!!!

- Mais Heero, tu pourras rien faire tout seul, on a dit pas de blessé aujourd'hui!!!!!

La voix inquiète de Quatre me fait mal au coeur, je veux les protéger, je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même connerie, je ne veux plus faire de mal à un membre de ma famille et je veux qu'ils comprennent et que surtout lui le comprenne...regarde moi Duo, je vais changer pour que tu ne sois plus jamais triste à cause de moi!!!!!

Je leur ordonne de battre en retraite et de me laisser là, le temps de me débarrasser de celui-là et de les rattraper...mais je leur mens, je le sais bien, je sais très bien qu'une fois la barrière de fumée dissipée, les autres me tomberont dessus...peut-être est-ce la fin au final...

Je bombarde alors le mobile et prend position devant les autres qui arrivent droit sur moi quand je vois un laser détruire tout sur son passage et malgré la poussière que l'explosion a engendré, je vois une ombre foncée sur moi et n'est pas le temps de la contrer que je me retrouve propulsé contre un mur, j'avais mis mes bras pour me protéger et quand je les enlève, je constate que c'est le gundam de Duo qui est sur moi...

Je le vois alors mettre l'écran pour me parler...

- Duo...

- Fermes là, Heero, fermes -là!!!!!!

Je m'enfonce davantage dans mon siège en voyant son visage déformée par la colère...mais il y autre chose que de la colère dans ses yeux...comme une grande frayeur...

- T'AS VOULU NOUS FAIRE QUOI ENCORE UNE FOIS!!!!!!!! JOUER AU JUSTICIER???? JOUER AU GARS QUI VEUT SE RACHETER AUPRÉS DES AUTRES???...ou juste me montrer que tu peux changer...Heero...me refais jamais une peur pareille...

Sa voix qui s'est radoucie d'un coup m'a complètement paralysé et j'ignore comment réagir et surtout que dire...je suis tétanisé...je le vois il a le regard baissé...sa mâchoire tremble parce qu'il serre les dents...et du coup, plus d'autre ne compte en cet instant que ce qu'il me dit...

- Tu comprends pas que je m'en fous que t'es lu mon journal, t'es la seule personne au monde à qui je l'aurais passer si tu me l'avais demandé...tu comprends pas que je m'en fous que tu sois pas quelqu'un d'autre...j'ai pas besoin que tu sois différent moi...je ne veux pas d'un autre Heero yuy...c'est celui qui est en face de moi que j'aime...pas un autre...

- Duo...

C'est tout ce que j'ai su lui répondre...et alors que je remarquais à travers nos écrans que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues...des larmes coulaient aussi sur les miennes...

J'étais pourtant persuadé que cette nuit-là... il ne m'avait pas entendu...

_**à suivre...**_

Bon normalement ça devait être le dernier chapitre, mais j'arrêtais pas de taper donc va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le dernier!!!!

Et oui, z'avais vu, je me suis décidée à écrire la suite, et disons que c'est pour une personne en particulier que j'ai voulu la finir!!!!!!

donc j'espère que ça vous a plus!!! et j'attends vos impressions!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: T'aimer

**Auteur:** Disturbed Angel

**Série:** gundam wing

**Genre: **Romance, drama un peu

Couple: Heero/Duo

**Disclaimer:** ils sont pas à moi!!!

**Résumé:** dans le feu de l'action il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comment Heero va-t-il réagir??!!

pouf, nouveau chapitre en arrivage spécial!!

c'est dingue, j'ai tout le temps envie de finir cette fic, j'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête mais à chaque fois que je suis devant l'ordi, j'ai pas envie de taper et j'suis plus très motivée, en totale contradiction me direz-vous!!

normalement je vais en sorte que ce chapitre soit le dernier parce que j'en ai marre de mettre trop de temps à chaque fois!!

Donc si vous voulez bien, y'a un tit bouton à la fin où y'est écrit "submit review" lol!! je force pas, je rigole!!

bonne lecture!! j'espère que vous le trouverez pas trop long, je voulais vraiment la finir!!

**CHAPITRE V**

j'ai pleuré...

Oui j'ai pleuré...

pourquoi...

Parce qu'il pleurait aussi...

Ou parce qu'il vient de me dire...

Qu'il m'aimait...

Il m'aime, Duo m'aime...il m'aime moi?? mais pourquoi?? je sais, jamais personne ne demande pourquoi dans ces moments-là mais je veux dire que...il ne doit pas, il ne devrait pas m'aimer, je ne fais que le mal autour de moi...je ne suis qu'un handicapé des sentiments...

Tout ce en quoi je croyais vient de s'effondrer, il m'a fallu beaucoup de volonté pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit dans Wing, parce qu'il m'a laissé là, avec sa déclaration, il a coupé toutes les connections vidéos et il est parti...nous dégageant une retraite...il m'a fallu au moins 30 secondes pour me rappeler où nous étions et ce que nous faisions,

Nous sommes rentrés encore une fois battus par l'ennemi, je me demande si les profs ne chercheraient finalement pas à nous tuer parce que nous en savons trop depuis des années...

mais là, perso, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, j'entend Quatre qui descend le premier de son appareil puis Wufei et Duo qui se chamaillent parce que Deathscythe a failli abîmer Nataku,

- Oh Heero, tu viens, restes pas dans ton gundam!!

La voix de Trowa, ça y est, on est chez nous!!! je descend lentement, pas de blessures apparents mais dans ma tête c'est une autre histoire, je suis chamboulé, complètement chamboulé, je veux savoir comment, pourquoi, quand mais j'ai aussi ce noeud à l'estomac qui m'mepêche de faire un geste,

La nuit est bien tombé et nous faisons le rapport de la mission: echec total, c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive...

- Bon et bien si vous avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me coucher!!

La voix de Duo, je n'ose pas le regarder, ni lui parler...il n'a pas cherché à me parler non plus mais en l'entendant monter se coucher, mon regard se dirige sans le vouloir vers les escaliers...

- ohhh Yuy, on te parle!!

Je sursaute et bafouille un "quoi" à peine inaudible

- On t'a demandé si on laissait le rapport tel quel?? t'as quelque chose à rajouter??

Mes yeux dévient encore vers les escaliers où je vois Duo qui commence à monter après avoir fait un passage à la cuisine et mon corps ne m'obéit plus, sans les regarder, je leur répond alors que je prend le même chemin que mon équipier

- faites ce que vous voulez...

Mon pas se fait plus rapide, intérieurement, je sais qu'une fois qu'il aura franchi le seuil de sa chambre, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de le faire parler et il me demandera d'oublier ce qu'il a dit mais là c'est encore tout récent, j'ai trop de questions en moi!!

- Je t'attendais

Je sursaute, Duo savait que j'allais venir, il est juste à côté de l'escaliers, les bras croisés sur son torse, son dos contre le mur et une jambe repliées elle aussi sur le mur,

Son regard est si déterminé, je me demande un instant si c'est bien Duo en face de moi, parce que moi, je dois avoir l'air d'un gars complètement paumé...tellement paumé que je ne réalise pas tout de suite qui me saisi par le col de mon pull et qu'il m'approche de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes un court instant...

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me relâche et se dirige vers sa chambre sans un mot

- Attends!!! Duo s'il te plaît...tu...tu fais quoi là!!

Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, je prie que personne ne monte au même moment, cette histoire ne regarde que Duo et moi

- Tu veux des explications c'est ça??

- Oui...je comprends pas, t'étais pourtant censé me détester non??

Même si je ne vois que son dos, je sais qu'il s'est mis à sourire

- je ne t'ai jamais détesté, je croyais que c'était le cas mais je me suis trompé...

FLASH BACK

_Duo se trouve dans la navette qui le ramène sur L1, contrairement ux autres, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix de dire oui ou non, il avait pourant tout fait en sorte pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas..._

_"Nous arrivons sur L1, veuille attacher vos ceintures!!"_

_Son estomac commençait déjà à lui faire mal, dans quelques minutes, ils verraient ses frères d'armes, ces frères qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné cinq ans plus tot, sans se soucier de savoir s'il allait bien...une haine était ancrée en lui trsè profondément...il pensait vraiment les détester du plus profond de son être...surtout lui..._

_Sa navette se pose et il descend lentement, retardant au maximum son arrivée, il veut faire demi tour mais il est surveiller, il le sent..._

_- Duooooo..._

_Un cri, il regarde devant lui et vois trois personnes dont une le salue en sautant partout, il reconnaît Quatre, il n'a pas vraiment chnagé e pas beaucoup grandi, il a pris en musculature comme les deux autres personnes à côté de lui..._

_- j'suis tellement content de te voir!!!_

_L'arabe le prend dans ses bras et Duo essaye de ne pas motnrer combien ce geste le dégoûte, il tend ensuite sa main vers Wufei, il remarque que le chinois a laissé poussé ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, il remarque aussi l'anneau à son doigt, il doit s'être marié_

_- maxwell!!_

_même juste son nom dit comme ça lui donne la nausée, il serre également la main de Trowa qui lui sourit, il sait sourir lui maintenant?? il regarde après autour de lui mais rien pas de trace de la personne qu'il haît le plus au monde,_

_- Ben alors il fait quoi Heero?? on est sur qu'il va venir??!!_

_- Je me le demande..._

_-Hé les mauvaises langues taisez-vous et regardez là bas!!!_

_C'est wufei qui vient de parler et il leur montre un point avec son doigt, tous regardent la personne qui parle au commandant de la navette et à ce moment-là Duo sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, comment va-t-il devoir se comporter face à celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie il y a cinq ans...et qu'il souhaite tuer aujourd'hui..._

_Il regarde Heero arrivé vers eux avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez, il ne sait pas qui il regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à enlever ses lunettes, il voit enfin ses yeux et ne s'attendait pas à ça,_

_Avant meêm qu'il n'ai le temps de protester, Duo se retrouve avec le japonais dans les bras, ce dernier le serre fort contre lui et Duo sent une partie de lui-même se briser, il a envie de pleurer..._

_- Duo...tu m'as manqué...où étais-tu..._

_Automatiquement, il resserre ses bras autour de l'asiatique, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il le fait, il est censé le détester, oui, le détester!!! mais voilà..là y'a pas moyen pour qu'il le déteste, ce sont d'autres sentiments qui refont surface en lui...des sentiments oubliés mais jamais éteints, il vient de comprendre..._

_Il l'aime toujours..._

FIN FLASH BACK

- voilà c'est aussi simple que ça Heero, je voulais pas admettre que je pouvais te pardonner aussi facilement le mal que tu m'avais fait, toi et les autres!!! je voulais ta mort, mon dieu oui je le voulais mais tu m'as pris dans tes bras...choses que tu n'aurais jamais faite avant...il y a cinq ans, je t'aimais déjà...aujourd'hui c'est encore plus fort et je n'ai rien montré.

Je suis abasourdi par son récit, il est toujours de dos, il ne veut pas se retourner, il a parlé d'une voix calme, très calme,

- pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit??

- Te dire quoi Heero, que je t'aimais?? arrête un peu tu veux...j'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un pilote pour toi, il y a eu peut-être tout au plus un semblant d'amitié entre nous mais c'est tout

- il n'y a pas eu que ça et tu le sais, tu sais très bien que tu as toujours été plus proche de moi que les autres...

-...mais jamais assez...

La discussion est close, le ton de sa voix me le fait comprendre et je le laisse rentrer dans sa chambre et je ne bouge pas, je reste dans le couloir une bonne dizaine de minutes, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de se passer...Duo m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...Duo m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé...

- Heero ça va??

La voix de Trowa m'a fait sursauter et je lui dit que ça va

- Je demande parce que ça fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appelle et tu regardes dans le vide, t'es sur que tu t'es pas blessé pendant la mission??!!

Je souris et le rassure sur mon état, je lui demande ce que font les autres et il me dit qu'ils sont tous partis se coucher et que je ne les ai pas vu du tout, je me sens très bête, tellement préoccupé par Duo que je n'ai même pas fait attention à ceux qui m'entouraient!!

- tu peux aller te coucher Trowa, je vais redescendre un peu et manger un bout, ça creuse toutes ces émotions...

Tu parles j'suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je le laisse regagner sa chambre et sans un bruit je redescend pour me préparer un petit sandwich, juste histoire de ne pas avoir à me lever cette nuit,

Je me souviens avoir posé ma tête sur la table et avoir fermé les yeux, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle...

Un bruit me réveille et je regarde l'heure 2h45, je me suis endormi dans la cuisine, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, j'entends alors des pas dans l'escalier et je sais déjà de qui il va s'agir

- désolé Quatre de squatter toujours ta cuisine, je me suis endormi, j'ai pas fait attention!!

- Je pense pas que Quatre te dira quelque chose, ce sont vos affaires, j'étais juste venu me faire un café!

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine en entendant cette voix et je ne me retourne pas, je le laisse passer devant moi et prendre sa tasse dans l'armoire, il ne me jette même pas un regard, je baisse les yeux et l'écoute se préparer son café en sifflant, chose qu'il n'avais plus faite depuis des années,

Je me surprend à fermer les yeux et à poser ma tête dans le creux de ma main et je l'écoute siffler cette mélodie, je me sens bien d'un coup mais la réalité me frappe de nouveau de plein fouet, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu envie de me lever et de le prendre dans mes bras...je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il compte trop pour moi...

- Je ne mérite pas...

c'est sorti tout seul, comme si je l'avais pensé tout haut, il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire et pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'évier et baisse la tête

- Tu mérite pas quoi??!!

Le ton employé est légèrement agressif, je ne comprends pas ce revirement de situation mais j'ai commencé, autant finir, autant lui dire ce que je pense réellement...

-...toi...je ne te mérite pas...

- c'est à moi de décider qui me mérite ou non et je sais que tu ne me mérite pas mais mon coeur en a décidé autrement désolé pour toi!!

Je commence à comprendre, ça devient aussi limpide que l'eau

- alors tu penses que je suis dégouté par toi, c'est ça?? que ça m'ennuie que tu m'aimes mais Duo c'est pas le cas...tu comptes énormément pour moi, plus que n'importe qui au monde mais tu peux pas me faire ça...me dire que tu m'aimes et décider pour moi et je...

- alors qu'est-ce que tu veux??

Je ne l'ai pas vu se retourner et se rapprocher de moi, il est si proche de moi que je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, je ne vois que ses yeux qui me fixent et ne sais pas quoi répondre,

- Écoute...je voulais attendre avant de vous en parler mais puisque tu es là...j'ai donné ma lettre de démission aux profs en leur expliquant la raison de ma décision, ils ont accepté ma requête mais je reste pilote malgré tout, je peux plus continuer comme ça...

-...de quoi...tu nous laisses...

j'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles, j'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire, il s'en va, il s'enfuit!!

- j'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs ici, j'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur les missions, j'ai besoin de tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête et puis...rester près de toi me tue...si je t'avais vraiment détesté je serais resté sans aucun problème mais rester en t'aimant en sachant que tu ne me verras jamais autrement que comme un ami, je n'y arrive pas, je préfère m'éloigner de toi et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis!!

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand??

Mes poings son serrés sur la table, j'essaye de cacher ma colère mais ma voix me trahit

- Je m'en vais demain après midi, je vous l'aurais dit au matin...

Je sens la rage montait en moi, alors c'est encore de ma faute si il s'en va, je lui fais encore du mal!!!

- Heero regardes moi...

J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'il prend de nouveau possession de mes lèvres envoyant ma colère loin, très loin, d'une pression sur ma nuque, il accentue son baiser me provoquant un agréable frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale,

Sans que je le veuille, j'ai fermé mes yeux, profitant de cet instant, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens réellement mais je sais que le contact de Duo me fait du bien, je me sens bien, il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous, je m'en rend compte désormais mais...trop tard...il rompt notre échange et me parle à mon oreille...

- c'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui sait pas faire la différence entre boulot et privé...je suis désolé...

Il s'écarte de moi et retourne dans sa chambre, me laissant là, perdu...ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser...

J'enfouis alors ma tête entre mes bras et reste comme ça un long moment, avec cette boule qui s'est formé dans mon estomac, avec cette peur de le voir partir comme ça et de ne plus jamais le revoir,

Le lendemain comme prévu, il annonce son départ ainsi que les raisons de ce dernier enfin ce qu'il veut bien dire, je ne suis pas descendu, je ne veux pas le voir, j'entend alors la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer tandis que Quatre s'est mis à pleurer en disant qu'on aurait pu évier tout ce gâchis et le rendre heureux,

Le rendre heureux...j'aurais voulu le rendre heureux mais je ne sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi alors de quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi précieux..je l'ai juste regardé monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller, je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir, il est juste parti...

Les profs nous ont envoyé son remplaçant le lendemain, un mec avec une de ses carrures, il s'est installé dns la chambre de Duo, il pilote Deathscythe et c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter, il y a des jours où je m'attends à voir Duo dans sa chambre mais à chaque fois c'est ce gros balèze qui est dedans, Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai mis à terre en fait à chaque fois qu'il a dit:

- Votre copain était un nul, prtir parce qu'il ne supporte plus les combats, c'est bidon, il avait peur c'est tout!!!

Donc il s'est pris un coup de poing à chaque fois et je l'ai mis K.O, à force Trowa l'a prévenu de ne plus jamais dire de mal de Duo devant moi ni devant les autres en fait...

Il me manque...il y a des jours où je me dis qu'il avait peut-être raison, la distance c'est mieux mais parfois, j'ai juste envie d'entendre le son de sa voix...

- mais quand est-ce que vous comprendrez qu'il reviendra jamais et m'accepter??!!

- je t'accepterais peut-être le jour où t'arrêteras de parler, Duo, lui avait au moins une voix agréable!!

- mais regardez-moi ça, c'est qu'il est amoureux le soi disant soldat parfait!!

Là c'est de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, d'un geste vif, je lui ai pris sa tête et l'ai plaqué au sol sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste et je l'ai frappé si fort que Wufei et Quatre ont du me retenir et ils ont eu du mal...je les force à me lâcher et m'éloigne...pourquoi le nier de toute façon, je me suis énervé sur lui parce qu'il a su lire en moi, parce qu'il a compris...

Je suis amoureux de Duo et j'ai mal de ne plus le voir...

Sans un mot, je prend mes clès de voiture et sors, je sais déjà où je vais.

- Duo, y'a un client pour toi!!!

- J'arrive!!

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le retrouver, soit il aurait bosser dans un orphelinat soit dans un garage mais j'ignorais qu'il en serait propriétaire, il est quand même parti cinq mois, il m'a fallu cinq mois pour reconnaître la nature de mes sentiments à son égard.

- Heero??

Je ne lui réponds pas et le frappe au visage tellement fort qu'il en tombe par terre, il relève des yeux eberlués vers moi tout en posant sa main sur sa joue

- c'est bon tu me détestes maintenant??!!

Il ne répond pas, complètement choqué je pense..

- Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me détestes, que je brûle cet endroit, que je tue le nouveau pilote, ça sera une vaie partie de plaisir je t'assure, alors dis moi!!

- pour...pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste??

Alors il n'a toujours pas compris...

- pour que tu reviennes...

L'étonnement et la surprise se lit sur son visage mais c'est autre chose qu'il y a dans ses yeux, je n'arrive pas encore à voir de quoi il s'agit mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais resté si tu me détestais alors détestes-moi!!!!détestes-moi du mieux que tu peux!!! je ne suis pas comme toi moi...quand j'aime quelqu'un je veux que la personne reste près de moi, ne s'éloigne jamais parce que ça fait trop mal, même si elle ne m'aime pas en retour ou ne m'aime plus...juste l'avoir près de moi, lui parler, lui sourire, l'écouter parler pendant des heures...au début on s'en rend pas trop compte mais après on trouve que la présence manque, ensuite vient la voix, puis les gestes, et enfin le toucher de la personne...Duo...c'est ta personne toute entière qui me manque et j'en peux plus...

Ma voix est à peine audible tellement mes émotions sont mélangées...je regarde de nouveau Duo qui n'a pas changé de position mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je me sens coupable d'encore une fois ne pas le laisser tranquille, je m'apprête à m'en aller...

- je suis désolé Duo de t'imposer ça, je suis égoïste, je veux te voir revenir mais je ne pense même pas aux raisons qui t'ont poussées à t'en aller...je voulais seulement que tu saches que tes sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique, je...je suis amoureux de toi...comme un fou...tu étais si triste et je n'ai rien vu...

Je me retourne le laissant à terre et me dirige vers ma voiture mais avant de rentrer dedans je m'appuie dessus et plaque ma main sur mes yeux laissant enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur sortir, je laisse mes larmes couler parce que j'en peux plus, le soldat parfait n'existe plus...

Je prends sur moi et m'asseois, je mets le contact qund la portière du côté passager s'ouvre sur Duo qui s'asseoit à côté de moi sans un mot et en regardant devant lui...

- paraît que le nouveau à abîmer mon deathscythe, j'ai deux mots à lui dire!!!

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, et je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, d'une main je l'oblige alors à le tourner vers moi, et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me chamboule complètement,

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien et stoppe d'un coup, pour m'assurer de bien comprendre mais il ne m'en laisse ps le temps et vient m'embrasser mais c'est différent du couloir et de la cuisine, là je le veux aussi, et je lui montre en demandant l'accès à sa bouche, en rapprochant nos corps et en l'enlaçant pour qu'il ne s'en aille plus jamais...

on se sépare à bout de souffle mais nos fronts sont toujours l'un contre l'autre, on se regarde...

- Je t'aime tellement fort...je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal...dis moi que tu reviens avec moi...

Il sourit

- Dis moi ce que tu vois dans mes yeux maintenant Hee-chan!!

Je ne vois qu'une seule chose...

Dans ses yeux est écrit notre avenir...

**OWARI**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**

**j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai du mettre au moins un an à la faire celle-là (j'espère pas mais bon)**

**cette fin, je l'avais tellement dans ma tête, je comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai pas écrite avant!!!!**

**une tite review pour me dire vos impressions **

**je vous dis à plus pour la prochaine!!!!**


End file.
